Cry
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: SoraxRiku: After her death, Sora mourns on the beach of the Destiny Islands. Riku os there to help open his eyes to his true lover... (Songfiction)


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Cry by Mandy Moore.**

**_Pairing:_ Riku/Sora**

**_Warning:_ There is shounen-ai in this fanfiction. Remember they don't like trespassing homophobes. ! Also Kairi dies so fanfiction is NOT for Kairi freaks!**

**_A/N:_ Lyrics are edited because they were hard to fit into the fanfiction so sorry!**

* * *

**_Cry: One-shot_  
**_  
I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

Riku sat on the edge of the paopu tree, looking down at him. You could see the tears forming in his eyes. A rose was in his hand, but soon left it as he dropped it into the water.

"Kairi," He spoke as he fell to his knees, "Why did you have to leave me again?" Riku jumped down from his spot and rushed to Sora's side.

"Please don't cry, Sora." Riku briskly rubbed his back as he sank to his knees beside the brunette. Sora's eyes burned hot with tears. It was hard to see Sora like this. He hadn't eaten in days and his eyes were black from his lack of sleep.

"I loved Kairi so much though Riku..." Sora buried his face into the Riku's side, "It just feels like I can't go on any longer without her." His grip tightened. 

"Sora you can't keep acting like this." Riku lifted him back onto his feet, "Everything is going to get better, you'll see."

"I don't see how. She was my everything." Sora cried as Riku gave Sora the support that he needed.

"Maybe you'll find someone else who you have known longer than you did her." Riku suggested, his eyes glistened with hope that Sora would understand the meaning of his words.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_  
_  
"But I've known you and Wakka both all of my life." Sora spoke Riku continued to support the brunette. The older boy's words seemed to confuse him even more.

"Just think about it, Sora." Riku told the younger boy. Sora sat down in the sand while Riku stood beside him.

"I think I might know who you are talking about." Using a gloved hand he pulled Riku down next to him. "It's you, isn't it?" Sora brought his hand up and brushed it against Riku's face.

"Yes, Sora." The older boy purred, "Ever since we were young, I remember being in love with you." Riku spoke softly, tears of joy pooling in his eyes, "You have always been more than just a friend to me Sora..." The brunette smiled at the older boy's words.

"That is what I thought." Sora pulled the silver haired beauty into his arms. "I wished I had seen it earlier."

"Well it doesn't matter because you have now." Riku beamed and pulled the brunette into his arms for a deep searing kiss. "Ai shiteru..." The boy spoke softly after they pulled apart.

"What does that mean Riku?" Sora asked the older teen innocently.

"It means, Sora, that I love you." Riku nuzzled the boy lightly. "They are the Japanese words for it."

"Ai shideru..." Sora tried to say Riku's words, but Riku only laughed at his try and spoke it once again.

"Ai shiteru...." Riku responded as the brunette said the word once more.

"Ai shiteru…" Sora spoke softly and Riku embraced him tightly. "I like that… So pretty Riku-kun…" The brunette melted into Riku's arms.

"They're just like you." Riku smiled and kissed the crown of Sora's head.

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

_'I finally have opened your eyes…' Riku thought as he felt Sora rub his head against him softly. 'Maybe we can stay together and never have to worry about anyone else getting in our way.'_

"Riku, why did you never mention anything to me before?" Sora asked as Riku blushed lightly. They both split their embrace so that they could be face to face again.

"Well, I never thought that you would share the same feelings…" Riku spoke and Sora chuckled at the remark.

"Then I suppose that you were wrong eh?" Sora beamed and brought their lips together once again. He then reach behind his back and summoned the Keyblade, "This will make sure that we are never separated again."

_  
_"Yes Sora, and I will do my best to protect you with my own strength." Riku petted strands of the brunette hair. "I'll never leave you." A tear slowly rolled down his face as well as one down Sora's.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_-Owari-_


End file.
